


Wish I Didn't Know

by tez_15



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tez_15/pseuds/tez_15
Summary: George and Sapnap move to Orlando, Florida. Dream has been missing for a year and a half. With only one message left from him saying, "goodbye." A song lights their way, however their passion for finding their friend could get in the way of important things. Their life has drastically changed since Dream went missing. Only time will tell if Sapnap and George can find him. With many things left unsaid. Will they remain like that?Wish I Didn't Know: written by Greensky Bluegrass (song that i am basing it off of)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wish I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first published fic on here. uhm let me know if you have any critisism. 
> 
> this chapter is shorter than I want it to be. However i thought ending where it is would be best. hope you all enjoy!

I step off the plane and see a bright sun flashing toward my eyes. I look around and see a shining sun and the scent of the airport overwhelms me. I breathe in and make my way to the luggage retrieval section. I finally arrived after all these years in the US. Orlando, Florida. My new home. I remember Sapnap telling me that Dream used to live here before he went missing. It was my goal to see this town someday. I hope that Sapnap isn’t late and he picks me up on time. He did promise to show me around and where he thought Dream used to live. Oh right, it wasn’t Dream in this place. It was Clay…

Sapnap- well Nick runs up to me as I exit the large building. I can’t believe that the one time we met up. Dream wasn’t there. That the one dream(no pun intended) I had in my life wasn’t ever going to be fulfilled. Dream still uploads videos. With no friends. He never mentioned us ever again aft-after this one day. The day he said goodbye. The day he said nothing but goodbye. That day when Sapnap and I were asking him to join our stream because he was online. No context. Nothing.

Sapnap guides me to his car blabbering about who knows what. I’m zoning out so much I don’t know if I’m even awake. He snaps in my ear and it seems like I’m finally awake. I look and realize I probably have been ignoring him this whole time.

“Sap-Nick. Sorry. I probably was ignoring you this whole time right? I just feel kinda out of it today.” I look at him realizing he has a confused look.

“Hey, your good. I have been living here for a while. I get you with jet lag. And...how it hurts to see this without him right? It takes a while for you to even realize how terrible it feels.” He acknowledges my whole thought process and all I can answer with is a nod. 

“I want you to listen to me. I was able to buy his old house. I know this might hurt more than I want it to for you. But hear me out. This is to remember him. To remember what he was.” He looks at me and clasps my hand with mine. I look up and I see a 3 story house. With a balcony which looks like it's for the master bedroom. The house had three garages and a front porch. The driveway is made of beige bricks. It’s painted a light gray and I stand in awe at his supposed house.

“This. This was his house? How much was it Sapnap? I know you probably couldn’t afford this.” I shake him senseless because this guy is going to be in debt for the rest of his life.

“His parents gave me this house. With no cost. I guess even his parents don’t know. They said they wanted the house to go to one of his closest friends. I took the offer. However it’s been months since I opened the door for the first time.” His body language tells me to go into the house and see what could have been.

I take a deep breath and open the door. It has a gigantic atrium and I think about how Dream should have been running up to me and giving me a hug at this moment. That he runs up to greet me and that he was safe here. Safe at the home he promised us we would all move into sometime after COVID hit. It’s been 2 years exactly since he said that. Dream is now gone. With no trail left behind. Our fans have been concerned but we decided to say things didn’t work out and we cut ties with Dream. It was hard to lie to our fans. But it seemed like we had no other choice. No other choice to leave him behind, but we never truly did. We bought his milestone merch under random PO boxes and random names. I tried to find him anywhere. But there was nothing left of him. I never really realized. I never realized how difficult this was to cope with.

Sapnap looks at me and we decide to go up the stairs. Where I am moving into. Sap and I exchanged money so he could buy me furniture and I’d pay for it. The desk and bed frame is sitting waiting. My mattress and everything else should have already come or is arriving soon. I promised myself I wouldn’t get emotional. But it's almost like I have to. I feel the tears falling from my eyes. I turn to Sapnap and I realize that this isn’t what Dream would have wanted. For me to start crying. 

He looks at me and embraces me. Crying along with me. He nods and we both sob into each other's chests just wishing it was old times. That COVID didn’t happen and it didn’t prevent us from moving in. All these “what ifs” in my head. That one event that changed everything. I look at him and he knows that we should stay in silence and go into our separate rooms. He leaves me and closes the door. I sigh and lean against the wall. I pull out my phone just wishing a notification from him appears. I pull up my Spotify. I followed Dream on there and he was listening to Wish I Didn’t Know by Greensky Bluegrass. 

An interesting choice. Dream never used to listen to this type of music. I do remember him mentioning he was getting into more acoustic type music before...he left. I might as well and see what these lyrics are. He almost never listens to songs on repeat. 

Genius lyrics. The life saver of mine. I hope that they have the song lyrics on here. They probably do but who knows...I pull up Chrome and by a miracle it shows up. Greensky Bluegrass.

Oh. It’s a love song? Dream never used to listen to love songs. He used to rant about how falling in love was a stupid concept and he would never do it again. It only ended in drama for him. It ruined him. What is that guy up to now? “Forget everything you learned about me” Is he okay? Is this...a message to me and Sapnap? Does he mean this that he wants to start over? Eh, he’s probably into their music. Imma just turn on my playlist.

My classic private playlist. “Take care.” With all those songs. All those songs that have lyrics that I always needed to say out loud but never got the chance to. Things I wanted to say to both of them. I just wished I had the courage to unprivate it. But then twitter would blow up and that's not what us three need at all. Sapnap and I needed to move on. Dream has. I know he has. He never in those years he left has he ever dm’d us. Needed us. He was fine. I just wish I could move on. We just need closure.

I hear Sick of Losing Soulmates down the hall from Sapnaps room. I hook up my bluetooth speaker from my backpack and start from the beginning. I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons. I lay on the ground and imagine myself on the beach. With gentle waves and the bright stars looking down on me. I decide since the beach is right down the road I’ll visit there. I write a note and leave it outside Sapnap’s door. I pack up my backpack. I grab some ice cream from the freezer and a spoon. I head outdoors and grab my longboard I brought on the plane. A fan of mine made it for me and I have used it ever since.

I look around and see the stars all around my vision. I always wished to see a beach like this. It’s late at night but I should be safe. I found the path to the private beach. I pick up my board, take off my shoes and run to the ocean. The salty sea and soft sand. It’s better than I imagined it could be. I wish I could stay here all night. It’s so peaceful. Better than the bustling city. Better than the horrible fumes of the city. I turn on my speakers and I decide to listen to Wish I Didn’t Know. I start singing the song like I already memorized the lyrics. They just keep pouring out. All the words just keep going and I just wish this never ended. I hear footsteps behind me and I see Sapnap. He sits down next to me and turns the music up like 5000 times. After a while he turns it down and tells me something.

“Hey, George. Is this the song I saw on Dream’s Spotify earlier? I didn’t want to search it up. Thinking it was about he wished he never knew us. I saw your note. I sprinted here as fast as I could. It’s pretty here isn’t it?” He rambles as I lay against the sand.

“Yea, I always wanted to see the beach like this. I wonder who the song’s meant for. He never plays songs on repeat like this. I just wished everything was like it was. It’s good to be hopeful. But this is something I feel like we won’t ever be able to let go…” I say back still thinking about the lyrics. I hate feeling this way. I hate feeling this weird part of me that I never can touch upon. I feel empty without this feeling. But stressed with it. It’s like a weird addiction to this feeling. I can’t even describe it. 

I look at Sapnap and he’s looking off into the ocean. I wonder what he’s thinking about, is he thinking about everything that was never meant to be. I hope he isn’t. It would only make this whole thing worse than it is. I see all these stars. Realizing where Dream is, he can see these stars too. I realize that no matter how difficult it might be to think that he never will see us again. We know deep down. These stars are the only thing keeping us connected. And that's all we need in life.

I stand up and take a deep breath. I throw myself into a sprint and run as fast as I can. I put my feet in the warm ocean. With a new place to call home, I can make so many more experiences that I could never have without Sapnap. This new place to explore and maybe with the little hope I have left, try to find Dream. Sapnap took my bag and my board and ran up to me. With his arm around my shoulders we look up. This is our new life. Our new life together, our new life without Dream.


End file.
